The Mission
by SapphireShineszx1400
Summary: Rukia starts feeling insecure when she fails a mission,and ends up being saved by Renji.With a bruised ego she starts feeling weak and like a disappoint to him.Causing a rift between the two.Renji unaware of her insecurities now begins to worry.
1. Chapter 1: Rescued

**Hey guys. New Storyy yay. I didnt really have a lot of time to revise this closely i did some here and there edits but i had so much to do this week; and ill prob have more to do next week; so updates on this story will be slow. BTW; My other story Just Friends isnt on a Hiatus. I always make sure im atleast 4 chapters ahead of what i post so the reason for not updating Just friends is; Busyness and Laziness. I will update it soon. This story wont be as short as Flower peddles and thorns. This my friends is another multiple chapter story. **

**I have alot on my plate. Aside from this i have another huge story project that is coming real soon. April or June. I announced it on Just friends. But ill say it here. This story was written before Just friends, Flower peddles, and The Mission, and amongst the others. Reason why i submitted these stories before it is because its bigger than these stories. I have A LOT to do before i can submit it. **

**I really hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

><p>"I can't fight him…He's just too strong, and I—I" Rukia said holding her zangpakto. Her opponent had an edge he could release his zangpakto. What could she do. What was she to do. She was doom. She tried kido, but he easily dodged them<p>

"Pity. you tried so hard, and now your going to die." The arrancar said in his release form. He lifted his arm and smacked Rukia, causing her to be thrown afar. She pushed herself up before the huge beast could land a another hit. She wiped the blood away from her face with her wrist. "I don't think so. Dance Sode No Shirayuki, Some no mai!" A thick cylinder ice surrounded the arrancar trapping him; it escalated and became solid when it reached the sky. She sighed and sheathed Sode No Shirayuki. She held her side trying to subdue the pain she was feeling. Before she could get into a safer area, she heard a crack, she turned around seeing the ice shattered. The arrancar cockily brushed the ice remains off of him. "You thought you could kill me that easily; all you did was cool me off" The arrancar said in a menacing chuckle.

He jumped up and punched Rukia sending her flying half way across town. She crashed on the building wall, creating a small crater in the wall; the impact would have destroyed any other person. She willed open one eye and to her dismay she saw the arrancar charging to finish her off, before she was able to escape, her body give in and she fell unconscious.

...

Rukia's eye fluttered open slowly, her vision was blurred; she rubbed her eyes a few time making sure she wasn't dreaming. She was still alive. _How could this be? What happened? _She mused.

"You okay?" Rukia quickly turned to the familiar voice. "Renji?" She said confused. "What happened?"

"You were about to be killed by that arrancar" He said. Rukia felt a surge of frustration; she failed her mission. Renji could see her frustration and decided to explain what happened post her fall

"Look, he was a high ranked arrancar, I don't blame you for having trouble with the fact that you stayed alive you did—"

"I still failed, I let the arrancar get away…" She smashed her fist onto the ground, she winced at the pain she felt when doing that.

"Don't worry about it, I took care of him" He said with a smug grin

"Right… What were you doing in Kakura town anyways?" She forced herself up wincing at the pain she felt near her ribs. She had never felt such pain before, to her body and both her ego. She hated being saved, and she hated failing more.

"Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yummichika Captain Hitsugaya and I were sent here to get to bottom of this arrancar infestation…" Renji said, he crouched down to meet with her face, he gave her one of his crooked grin, he touched her wounded area. "Is this where it hurts?" He said. Rukia hated the fact that she failed; a surge of heat raced to her cheeks. She only hoped she could blame her flushed face on her injuries. Before her face redden even more she pushed herself up.

"I have to get back to the soul society and—" She was interrupted by nonstop cough, and she crashed back onto the ground, her fall was lessened when Renji catched her. "Are you insane?" Renji exploded.

"I can't just sit around and do no nothing"

"Yes you can, and since I am in a higher rank than you…that's an order" The chances of that stopping her was slim. He had used this ace card before, his high rank, but it never worked.

"Renji. please" She scoffed. The thought that he could keep her from completing her mission because he was worried he had to save her once again somehow angered her.

"I have to finish this" She said, through clenched jaws.

"Well if you won't listen to me, I wonder if you'll listen to a certain captain?" Rukia froze; now that was the ace card that had the possibility of stopping her, and he only used if needed to, and this time he needed to.

"That's what I thought" Renji said with a victorious grin. Rukia glared up at him.

~Back at the Seireitei~

"Captain Korutsuchi, have you found anymore valuable research on the arrancars"

"You snippy fool. I am a scientist not a magician I cannot just make more information appear!" Captain Korutsuchi snapped.

"Nemu!"

"Yes Captain Korutsuchi" She said with her usual soft spoken voice.

"Get me the Hydrophloric base acid, and the micromitter, and I am going to need a arrancar sample. Make sure the mission group on earth has successfully attained one…Go now!"

~Back to Kakura town~

"Hows Rukia…" Ichigo asked. He had on his infamous scow. "She's asleep."Renji said, his tone distant.

"How'd you get her to sleep, I'd figure she argue…"

"Well I slipped some sleeping powder in her water, we got four hours till she wakes up" Renji said.

"I got a message from the seireitei they'll be needing the arrancars body for research…Rangiku you and Yummichika take him and—"

"Uh captain, Ikkaku destroyed it to dust…" Rangiku said with guiltless smile.

"Great now we'll have to kill another ugly beast" Yummichika said stroking his hair.

"Fine with me" Ikkaku said smiling excited for an upcoming battle. Everyone left to search for another arrancar while Renji and Ichigo stay behind to help care for Rukia.

"Why don't you call your _girlfriend_ to come and heal Rukia" A mischief smile clung to Renji's lips.

Ichigo froze at those words, his cheeks reddened quickly at those words but did nothing to confirm or deny Renji's proclamation

"I'll call her…" Ichigo said still red from the comment

"And I'll go check on Rukia" Renji said, he found it impossible trying to hide a smirk whenever he antagonize Ichigo on that matter.

~Back at the Seireitei~

"Do we have our research yet Nemu!" Captain Korutsuchi said.

"No." She said with a simple shake of the head.

"I am growing impatient."

-Back to Kakura Town-

Renji and Ichigo sat impatiently as they waited for Orihime. "When did she say she was coming…"Renji asked.

"She said as soon as possible, and will you calm down" Ichigo clamored. Renji sighed, he hated this, and every time he heard Rukia cough or groaned from the throbbing pain, it worried him. He kept thinking of how late he arrived. How if it was just a second later Rukia could've died and if it were a second earlier she would not be in this much pain. Ichigo saw his guilt.

"I know how your feeling. You feel as if its your fault…right?" He asked. Renji glared at him. Ichigo was right on point but he refused to admit that to him he was right.

"You'll deny it, but I know…" Ichigo said.

"Even If somehow in your mind you think her inchoation right now is your fault. Think this, if it weren't for you coming in that last second to save her, she wouldn't be here" He continued. He spoke of this, because he felt the same guilt once or twice. Whenever his ego was tarnished at the fact he never made it in time to protect someone he cared for. But he learned that that guilt only pulled you down. It was like a anchor to a ship. "Why are you saying this. If this is to ease me off—"

"I'm not relieving you of anything" Ichigo interjected. "Just don't think so hard on it, don't mope around…It doesn't help, it only worsen things." Ichigo said, getting up. Orihime finally arrived. It was clear she ran here nonstop. Her face flushed, and her hair was ruffed from the wind.

"Where's Rukia?" She panted. Ichigo lead her to the room Rukia was in. "Oh..no" She gasped, seeing her friend in such pain added pain to her as well. She quickly made her way and commanded her sun sun rikka's and began healing her.

"How long will this take?" Renji asked, he couldn't suppress his impatience. He also could not help keep the guilt from returning

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you like it ?<strong>

**Yes, No, Maybe, Eh?**

**Please Review!**

**Stay tuned for...**

**Chapter 2: Retreat**

**-Among all the destruction someone gets fatally injured; Her injuries causes grief and guilt for one of our favorite heros [Suspense Builder]**

**-Ichigo is forced to do something he has never done before, but with good reasons.**

**-The thoughts of failing continue to trouble Rukia; it also begins to trouble her of how she is always getting rescued by someone who she hates weak in front of.  
><strong>

**-Renji worries about Rukia after she takes off to continue her failed mission**


	2. Chapter 2: Retreat

**Hey guys sorry for the slow update, I have so much on my plate right now, Working on multiple things. Again Just Friends is not on a Hiatus, I've just been to lazy to edit. I make sure that I am atleast 5-8 chapters ahead of what I update, I do this so when I am writting, I'm not pressured to quickly think of a new chapter. Same goes for this story. I told you guys when it comes to this story, Updates would be slow. But I'll try to not make it to slow.**

**Have you heard the bad news? Bleach is cancelled. I was so shocked and disappointed and sad, i spent days googling it's status. Theirs like three**

**conspiracy  
>one is that the Show is catching up to the Mango so Tite is taking a long break, and going into a hiatus, rather than making fillers.<br>another is that the show is changing channels.  
>And there are some saying its definately cancelled. *cries*<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite does.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>-Back to Seireitei-<p>

"Its no wonder Hitsugaya's group is having trouble over there" Squad eight captain Shunsei said, sipping his sake. He was the only captain that could drink in such a pensive moment.

"What do you mean?" Captain Ukitake said. He was feeling better now, though his tuberculosis only dissolve when given a redress. A redress that was becoming more and more useless to him as he used it over and over again.

"Hmm, isn't obvious, if these Arrancars are really what they are, then they have something hollows lack, a brain, and they can easily manipulate the team. They'd make fool out of us."

-Back to Kakura town-

"Thanks Orihime" said a newly revived Rukia. The pain in her side no longer ached and the blood debris on her face and arms were gone. "No problem" Orihime said, a wide smile appeared on her face, but fatigue clung to her soft expression.

"Well, I have to go now, I was actually on my way to Tatsuki's I promised to help her with something…But I can call her if…"

"No, everything's fine here Orihime" Rukia said smiling.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." Orihime nodded with a smile and made her way out the room.

"Uhh Orihime" Ichigo began. Orihime stopped. "it's a bit hectic outside, with the Arrancars running wild. I think I'll walk you to Tatsuki's since I'm on my way to the clinic anyways."

"No its fine Ichigo, You don't have to go through all the trouble" Orihime said with a light smile. "I wasn't asking permission" He said seriously, though his tone was far from serious, it almost seem that a faint smiled appeared on his lips. Orihime, who could not suppress a blush from him, began to blush. After Ichigo and Orihime left Kisukes store, it left Renji and Rukia alone together.

"I'm glad…you feel better" Renji said breaking the silence between them. He still felt guilt, but seeing her up and okay lessened it.

"Have you guys caught the arrancars" Rukia said disregarding what Renji said. "No. not yet" He said. She did not bother thanking him for his concerned, she would if she wasn't so hung over the fact she seemed weak near him. And she couldn't help but help but feel angry that he was always coming to her rescue, even sometimes risking his own well being to help her. She feared one day, he'd end up terribly injured because of her feebleness, the guilt would only eat away at her. She had to be stronger.

"I'm better now, you can go help the others, you don't have to watch over me" Rukia said in a detached tone, she got up and sheathed her Zangpakto. "I'll go back to my post. And if I see or find anything I'll contact you guys" She said preparing to leave. Renji nodded, he didn't feel comfortable letting her quickly jump back to the fields but ordering her to stay would only anger her. But the guilt he felt was eating away at him. He would not be able to live with himself if something happened to her. He had to become stronger to better protect her.

...

"R_aaangikuuu"_ Captain Hitsugaya said through clenched jaws. Maybe bringing her along to this mission would only cause him to freeze hell over. The seireitei Research department demanded a sample of an arrancar, and since Ikkaku had obliterate one, they had searched for another. How could something so massive be so hard to locate. It was like a needle in the haystack.

"Captain" Rangiku rose up when felt a change in the atmosphere. Toshiro had felt it too. "I feel it too. Contact Yummichika and Ikkaku"

"Yes sir!"

...

Ichigo walked with his hands In his pocket, his gaze on the ground, Orihime was a few steps behind him. She studied his unreadable expression. She hated not being able to read him. She could read just about anyone; but him. He was impossible. He always had on an awful permanent scowl. The sky was a darker shade of blue, the sun a deep orange, it's rays reflecting off the puddle of water on the ground. Orihime looked down at the puddles, and the puddles produced tiny ripples small rings. It was then she felt the vibration that caused the ripples. "

Ichigo" She said, but to her surprise he was already in his soul reaping uniform. "I feel it too" He said, his scowl deepened.

"Orihime, I want you to run before the arrancar arrives" He ordered. She wanted to protest, she wanted to stay and help him, but he made it clear he wanted her to retreat so she nodded and ran the other direction.

"Where are you going. Little girl" A huge arrancar appeared in front of Orihime. He was large, his face masked, the monsters back shield by the hard white material that is on his face, his tale large and in the end it split into two, in the end of each tail, was a retractable segment.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo yelled over, but he was too late; the monster with a whip of his tail smashed into her. The impact the monster used, vibrated the air, and Orihime's body flew up. Ichigo flashed step up in the air to catch her. She landed bridal style in his hand, her head arched down, her temples refused to stop bleeding, and to add more worry, the way her arms hang over her body it seemed broken. A feeling of anger surged through him.

"You bastard" Ichigo sneered. He could not fight the arrancar with Orihime in his arms injured. He shifted her body to his other arm and used his free arm to unsheathe zangetsu, he lifted his arms up and sliced through the air, a blue powerful blast; with lightning speed tumult down to the arrancar, before the monster recovered from the blast. Ichigo retreated; an action he never did; he had too much pride. But he would not let his pride stand in the way from helping Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think?<strong>

**Good, bad, eh?**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3: Protocol of Protection**

**-Will Orihime survive this? Her wounds are pretty drastic! [Suspense Builder]**

**-Ichigo takes drastic measures to assure of Orihimes safety. Find out what he does**

**-Renji starts feeling guilt for a mission that strained his relationship with Rukia. **

**STAY TUNE!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Protocol Protection

**Hey. guys here is the Chapter 3.  
>Good News, I have April Vacation so i have more time on my hands. I am going to try and edit and wrap-up Just Friends up. <strong>

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO not own Bleach Tite does.**

* * *

><p>Rukia stood up on a roof, perusing the perimeter. No sign of arrancars in her area. She couldn't help but think about what happened to her; how weak she was in that instance. The fact that She had failed her mission, and Renji had to step in and rescue her ate away at her pride. She knew Renji didn't mind stepping in and aiding her but, she felt as if it would soon become an obligation for him. He had a lot of faith in her; she couldn't argue with that but, if he has to continue putting his own work aside to aid her all the faith he had in her would fade. That's was what worried her most. Him never believing in her again. Rukia felt a familiar spiritual power coming her way.<p>

"Ichigo?" She noticed him from afar and he seemed to have been carrying someone. A girl. As he approached her Rukia noticed the girl being Orihime.

"Ichigo…what happened?" Rukia exclaimed before Ichigo could find the time to land. "She was attacked by an arrancar" He said, his face filled with distress.

"Weren't you there?" From how Orihime looked it seemed safe to say that she was alone, but from the look on Ichigo's face it was also safe to say that he was there and he was unable to protect his friend. Ichigo's Achilles heels was his inability to let go of all despair when he is unable to fully protect his friends, and his biggest weakness was his pride. Those two things did not aid him well in battle at all, they dragged him down, anchoring down all his other strengths.

"I was there." His tone stained with anger and guilt. Rukia knew she had to knock some sense into him, get his confidence back up, but she couldn't find it in her; she too was now suffering from a broken pride. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Bring her to Kisuke, he can bandage her up real fast." Rukia said. Ichigo said nothing, he kept his gaze on Orihime's severely injured body.

"Rukia, can you take her?" Ichigo asked, his gaze still on Orihime. "I would, Ichigo, but I have been given strict orders to stay at my post, Kisukes store is a bit far from here." She felt sick for even denying to help orihime for her obligations, but leaving her post would cause future conflicts not with the enemy but worst; the soul society.

"Damn it" Ichigo said. Orihime winced and opened one eye weakly. She managed a smile.

"Don't worry I'm okay" Her voice strained and hoarse. "How can you say your okay, your covered in blood"

"…I know It looks bad, but I feel better than I look, and please don't blame yourself, it was my fault for not moving and dodging the attack as fast." What she was saying in no way made him feel better. In fact it made him feel worse. Way worse. How could she be so forgiving. Despite Orihime's optimism he could not forgive himself.

"Orihime. I'm sorry" Ichigo murmured. His eyes fixated onto hers.

"It's not your fau…" Her words trailed off and she slowly lost consciousness again. Ichigo vowed he'd always protect his friends and family, and whenever that vow was broken, it felt like the promise he made was broken, and he would never be able to forgive himself if anything were to happen. Rukia watched him sulk from behind, as she watched the two she pictured herself in Orihimes shoes, and Ichigo being Renji. She knew Orihime forgave Ichigo because she blamed herself; in all this orihime felt like she let Ichigo down. She could feel it even if she didn't say it. Ichigo was too blinded by his guilt to even notice that.

"Ichigo I think she needs care right away" Rukia interrupted. Ichigo sighed and got up, he slowly and cautiously picked up Orihime. Her stomach hung from his shoulder while her head hanged from his back. "These arrancars are becoming a real pain in the ass. I swear as soon as I get back, I'm going to kill the bastard who did this to Orihime"

"You didn't kill the arrancar? You let it go?"

"I couldn't I had to retreat or Orihime would have been killed!"

"Ichigo, do you know what you've done. Letting him go-"

"I had to let him go Rukia!" Ichigo snapped. Rukia stopped, surprise at his lash out. Maybe the fact that he was forced to leave a battle against his own will was another thing that added more torment to all of this. Ichigo would never agree to end a fight even if he was left with one leg to fight with. His pride has been severely bruised.

...

Renji had defeated two regular hollows who'd appear near his mission spot. He tried blocking the idea of Rukia getting hurt again, but he knew she was stronger than she seemed, he had to have more faith in her. He sighed deeply, checking feeds on his soul cell, He scrolled down the devise and checked Rukia's area which was about six miles from where he was. He noticed two other spiritual pressures with her

"...Ichigo and Orihime?" He said to himself. He was confused. Why was Orihime and Ichigo there. He felt a bit relieved that Rukia was not alone, she had company. He hated this mission, despite the anxiety he is put through during this mission, no mission was harder than his mission when he had to arrest rukia and bring her back to the Seireitei for an execution. That was the hardest thing he had to do. Picturing that day made him hate himself so much. Why did he ever agree to that? Bringing down his best friend, and turning her in to get killed.

He cringed at the memories of it all. He knew Rukia had said numerous time she understood why he had to do that, but he never found the time to forgive himself. So he made an oath; He'd always be there for her whenever she was in trouble, even if it meant risking his own life. He didn't make this oath out of the guilt he felt for trying to imprison her; he made it because he cared for her. Growing up together they formed a unbreakable bond, trust and care. Either one would kill and die for the other, but the day for her arrest he had let her down, he'd broken that bond. He felt it was right for him to mend it again.

...

"Captain?" Rangiku said, she noticed the uneasy look on Captain Hitsugaya's face. Captain Hitsugaya was aware and felt that someone had gotten hurt from the arrancars, their spiritual pressure decreased exponentially, and he had a pretty good idea who it was. "Did something happened captain?" Rangiku question a bit worried herself now. "Someone had been a victim of an arrancar attack."

"Who?"

"Orihime Inoue" Captain Hitsugaya said, his tone grim.

"Is she alright?" Rangiku gasped. She had formed a friendship with Orihime during her time in the living world.

Orihime was sweet enough to share her home for her, and finding out that her friend was a victim, worried Rangiku greatly. …

...

"Her breathing is stable" Ichigo was able to bring Orihime to Kisuke's in time. He'd been told if he waited any later, Orihime's heart could have given out from the collision and she could have died if she'd arrive a minute later. Upon hearing that, Ichigo felt his heart drop. He wanted to wait till Orihime had regained consciousness before he could leave. The injuries weren't fatal. She suffered from a concussion and a broken right arm; she had stitches near her temples. It amazes him that she made it considering the fact that her temple veins had a small rupture in them. She had many stitches near her neck, and a black eye. Looking at her made him more guilty.

"Ichigo?" Orihime's soft voice averted Ichigo from his guilty conscious. "Orihime, are you feeling okay?" He said, in relief. She nodded with a faint smile. As she inhaled in she winced a bit.

"Don't overdo it" He said alarmed by her pained expression.

"You saved my life. I want to thank you Ichigo" Orihime whispered. Her voice faint and hoarse. Ichigo didn't feel right to take her thank you. He didn't do or prevent anything. "I failed. I wasn't able to prevent you from getting so hurt" He said, his voice trembled in despair.

Orihime knew Ichigo well enough that he always put himself through a lot of grief whenever he "thinks" he didn't succeed in protecting people he cared for.

"If you had not offered to walk me, and if you had not protected me from the arrancar, I would be dead. So I'll take a few bruises if it means I can still live."

"Does your arm hurt?"

" A bit" She said, she knew she couldn't lie and say no it felt fine, it was pretty see through; she winced whenever she moved it.

"I won't be able to 'not' worry. After I find the bastard that hurt you, ill bring you to the clinic to recover, and until this whole arrancar mess is over you shouldn't stay alone defenseless." Ichigo said. Orihime turned her face away from his. She had to hide her blushed face. The clinic was basically Ichigo's house. Staying at Ichigo's house; overnight brought more redness to her face. She couldn't accept the offer, she'd feel like a pain and moocher.

" It's fine, I can stay at my pla-"

"I wasn't asking permission." Ichigo interrupted. A ghost of what seemed to be smile appeared on his lips. Orihime felt her cheeks flushed.

"Thanks" She said a bit surprised and glad.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it yes? No? Eh?<br>****Please REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4: Worries of a Soul Reaper**

-**Rukia starts to worry when she realizes Renji is in fight; will she abandon her own mission to aid him**

**Or will her insecurities come in the way**

**-Rukia's worry keeps her gaurd down and posses a potential weak point for a certain enemy; Will renji be there for her again [Suspense builder]**

**-Orihime packs for her stay at Ichigos house; though she plans on spending only 7 days but her suitcase contradicts**

**-Ichigo must find a way to avoid embarassment from his family for bringing a girl over to sleep over what will his excuse be?**

**STAY TUNE**

**Thanks for reading :]**


	4. Chapter 4: Worries of a Soul Reaper

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late Updates, but i feel like a broken record. I cant promise fast updates; too much on my plate, and once again Just Friends is not on a Hiatus. Updates on it is soon, and besides I have already thought of and written the ending to it, one big reason it wasnt being updated was cause i had no idea where to go with it and how to end it, but, I much revisions to do it. I think you will like the ending, but since I am always many chapters ahead of what you are reading, there are many chapters to revise and subscribe before reaching the definite ending, so be patient with me. **

**Here is Chapter 4 : Worries of A soul Reaper. ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately DO not OWN Bleach. **

* * *

><p>The sun was leaving the horizon. The building and houses causing now defined shadows; the air was colder and it felt like there would be no more attacks. Rukia felt the strong desire to retire from her mission, but something kept her from leaving the post.<p>

"You know being tense like that isn't much" Rukia knew that voice. A womans voice. "Why are you so tense Rukia?" Rangiku said, worry strained in her tone. Rukia hesitated in mentioning what happened earlier to her. It was embarrassing. " I rather not talk about it" Knowing Rangiku very well Rukia knew that enough would not stop her from questioning her glum mood. She'd get it out of her sooner or later.

"I lost a battle earlier" Rukia said, her eyes fixated on the ground. Her shame served as a thick cloak; covering her small-being completely.

"Your alive; to lose a battle is to die. You made it alive; The way I see it. You won" Rangiku said. This was a side of Rangiku Rukia was not accustomed to; her wise honest side. This side of her made it easier for Rukia to share. "I lost Rangiku there's no getting around that fact." Nothing anyone could say would ever comply with her; she had a broken pride. She wished she'd had broken every bone in her body, and win the fight with her pride intact than the opposite. She hated admitting it, but the main reason that bothered her was not her losing to the arrancar. She's been through defeats in the past. The thing that shattered her pride is that; she failed and Renji once again had to come to her rescue—leaving his own duties to aid her in something she could have completed. The fear that he would some day grow tired in coming to her rescue, and losing faith in her strength was what tortured and occupied her mind. As if reading her mind Rangiku said, " Is that what's really bothering you Rukia. No offense but you've had your share of defeats, you've never seemed at all bothered by them. Is there something different from this one" Yes there was something different in this defeat, but Rukia preferred to keep that part to herself.

"That is all," she said. Rangiku being Rangiku didn't drop the topic. Rukia knew it would not be easy to throw off Rangiku, she was persistent; very persistent. "No that's not all it is. I know you are on duty but when you are off I expect the truth in why you are acting so down" And with that She was gone.

...

Orihime knew it be awkward spending the week at the clinic; which also happened to be Ichigos house. She sat in her room, contemplating in what to pack. Ichigo was outside waiting for her. He was serious about protecting her; he wasn't the type of person who'd invite anyone to stay at his house; especially a girl. His reason being—he has numerously complained about how snoopy and embarrassing his father and sister Yuzu were whenever he brought any friends over. So, bringing a girl like Orihime over was a promise of 24/7 snooping and embarrassment from them.

"Oh what to pack what to pack" Orihime said to herself. It looked as if a tornado had been in her room. She just couldn't find anything to pack. "Orihime?" Ichigo's voice came through the door. By his tone she could tell he was growing impatient so she decided to go with her top ten choices.

Ichigo stood outside patiently waiting; he never assumed Orihime was the type to be the indecisive when it came to packing clothes. To him, she seemed more of the go with the wind type. No matter how much he thinks he knew and understood her; there is always a split second where she does something that leaves him guessing again. Her little apartment was small and humble, many pictures hung all over the wall; something that he found most appealing about her; was the fact that through the years her loyalty to her brother never waned.

"I'm ready" Orihime lugged a huge suitcase twice the size of her small silhouette. Ichigo stared wide eyed at the huge bag. "Orihime," he began, he hesitated in asking her why she pack so many things.

"What did you pack?" Orihime smiled, her cheeks turned a small shade of pink.

"I packed seven pairs of clothes, and a few cooking recipe books I've made. If I have to stay at your house for awhile the least I can do is cook meals for your family to show my gratitude." Ichigo gulped, the idea of Orihime cooking and the scolds and teasing he'd get from his family almost made him drop the idea of having her come. He forced a smile and nodded. Rukia sat on the roof, she leaned her back disparagingly on the concave of the roof. The sky was a brazed indigo, the stars dwindling in the far off worlds. She sighed, a long sigh. Her mission was to protect this area from any hollow or arrancar attacks, but so far there were no attempted attacks. She was growing tired and bored. She flipped her soul cell. The device was able to pin any location of everyone else. To her surprise, a certain soul reaper was on the move, and by the speed and spiritual pressure they were emitting; they were in a fight.

"Renji," she said, she couldn't help but sound grave. Should she leave her post and go help? Better question was, did he need her help? Rukia clicked on the moving figure on her phone in effort to contact him via cell.

"Hello," A voice came, "Renji" She was relieved to find that he was still holding his own.

"Are you in a fight?" He didn't answer right off. Rukia could hear Rangiku in the back summoning her Zangpakto, and the loud roar of not one but 3 hollows.

"Rukia, are you okay? Why did you call in such a panic" He finally answered. She could hear only two hollows now. She heard Rangiku in the back calling off to Renji. "I'm fine, I notic—"

"Rukia I have to go! Rangiku needs my help!" He said in rush, the call was over before she knew it. She knew if she left her post to go to their location, that would only add more angst to her mood. It angered her gravely that her duties contradicted her feelings. She wanted to go help him, prove to him that she can be essential to him as he is to her, but because of her duties; she must just sit back and watch.

...

It didn't take long to get to the clinic, it would have been faster if thy weren't lugging on a huge suitcase of _cooking recipes_. Ichigo dreaded going inside with Orihime and telling his family he has invited her to stay for the week. What would his excuse be; he couldn't straight out tell them he wanted her to stay because he was worried about her safety from arrancars. He wasn't always the type who thought ahead, he was quick and irrational. He had to come up with a lie quick; a lie good enough to avoid speculation, embarrassing questions, and annoying eavesdropping from his family.

That to him seemed more than impossible. He knew they'd have no problem in letting her stay, the thing that scared him is his father's amazing ability to embarrass him whenever he brought a girl around. Especially a girl like Orihime. He was ready for the punches and jokes. The two approach the door of the clinic. Ichigo had offered to hold Orihime's bag, but for some reason she denounce his offer. "Ignore my dad, please," he said to her. She smiled wryly at the statement. She never thought less of his dad, she found him pretty funny and a pretty good dad. Then again, she had no parents of her own—any dad seemed good to her.

Ichigo was relieved to see that no one was home. On the table he noticed they left a note on their where about._Ichi. Karin, dad, and I have gone to the eastern market to pick up some stuff for dinner, be back in an hour_

Good, he had an hour to come up with a good excuse to why Orihime would be staying.

"Ichigo…" Orihime's voice came from behind. He put the note away and turned to his new guest."Where should I put my things?" Ichigo hadn't thought of that either. He really needed to think things through before doing them. He looked around. He couldn't tell her to stay on the couch, that be rude. Maybe he could stay on the couch, and she could stay in his room. "You could stay in my room," before he even finished his sentence Orihime's face turned a dark scarlet. She dropped her luggage. He was confused for a moment, and then realize how saying such thing could make anyone blush, he too tried suppressing a blush; he did better at it than Orihime. "—I'll stay on the couch" He quickly adds.

...

Rukia monitored her phone closely. The fight was over but Renji and Rangiku were still moving and their spiritual pressure was still pretty high. "Wait a minute," she said, she zoomed in on the screen tracker. It showed that the two were coming to her location. She feared what they'd think if they assume the reason for her calling was not out of back up but for worrying about Renji. How embarrassing and insulting it would be to Renji and Rangiku; for her to insinuate two lieutenants being incapable of defeating 3 measly hollows.

"Are sure Renji?" Rangiku said, following him. Renji speed increased, his eyes not on the road ahead but on his cell. He was tracking an arrancar; being a lieutenant his cell was a newer model then Rukia's it could tell where and it could predict when a arrancar would appear, and it said there was a 85 percent chance one would appear in Section 67b; the section Rukia was ordered to guard.

...

Ichigo felt his heart drop when he heard the door open, his fathers obnoxious voice. That alone didn't scare him; What scared him was the fact that Orihime was in the bathroom showering.

* * *

><p><strong>What a cliffhanger huh?<strong>

**Well, did you like it? Yes, no, eh?**

**Please Review! and leave me some feedback.**

**Stay tune for**

**Chapter 5: Six-Way Battles.**

**-Ichigo's family return from their outing, and Orihime happens to be in the shower. 1+1= Disaster; can you guess the impending disaster, in this unfortunate turn of events. (Suspense Builder)  
><strong>

**-Rukia engages in battle with the same Arrancar that resulted in her broken pride; will Renji need to intervene or can she do this on her own. **

**-Renji, and the rest of the soul reapers are also engaging in battle with their own arrancar opponent, will they complete their mission.**

**STAY TUNE. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5: Sixway Battle

**Hey, So I always feel the need to settle my conscience so i apologize for late and slow updates, but, it's inevitable, I have so much to do and there is only 24 hours in a day. I have Great News, I have written an ending and Finished Just Friends, So updates on it isnt slow because I'm stuck or out of ideas, its because i have a lot of revision to do in it. As I've said before when writing my stories I always make sure I am 5-8 Chapters ahead of what you are reading; To avoid pressure in writing new chapters every week so Yeah Just Friends is done but theres a few chapters left to revise and post so stay tune for that. **

** ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but i wish i did  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!" Yuzu ran in the room holding a bag of groceries in her hands.<p>

"What would you like for dinner." The little girl said, her tone filled with enthusiasm. Ichigo knew he had to tell them now, before Orihime left the shower, he had to avoid eternal teasing from his dad and sisters. He got up the courage and marched to the kitchen where the family was. He could feel his stomach churn. He sighed, they all looked occupied, which made it easier to tell them. Then he noticed someone from the group was missing. His dad. His dad wasn't in the kitchen. Suddenly Ichigo felt a bit dizzy.

"Where's dad?" He said, almost in a frantic voice. Yuzu who had been preparing dinner noticed her brother's urgent tone.

"Oh he said he was aching from carrying all the groceries home so he went to take a hot bath" She said. Ichigo stood stolid. His eyes gaping and twitching at the turn of events. It took him five seconds to snap back to reality. But it was too late. He heard two voices screaming, Orihime's voice and his dad. That prompted Ichigo to bolt to the bathroom. To his chagrin his father had passed out, and he had a bloody nose.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said, he covered his eyes with both hands. This was not how he wanted to welcome her. He couldn't help but think how much he traumatized her; well his father did the traumatizing, but somehow he felt like he initiated it.

"Do-Don't come in, I'm not dressed" Orihime replied. Her voice in a quivering frenzy. Ichigo heeded her warning and stayed outside, his hands still shielding his eyes from any view that could forever label him as a pervert.

Orihime tried controlling her breathing, she felt her heart pounding through her chest. That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her. This was worse than the time everyone laughed at her for thinking that corns were fruits. This time she was possibly seen nude by Ichigo's father, and to think she has to spend a week here, this makes things even more awkward. She wondered if It was too late to go home and pretend none of this ever happened. She slowly pulled the shower curtains; surprisingly Ichigo was outside the bathroom door his eyes shielded by hands and next was his dad unconscious on the floor. She sighed slowly and stepped out the tub, she grabbed a towel and swiftly dried off and wrapped a fluffy red robe on. She gathered her wet hair and twisted it over the sink secreting the remaining moisture in it. She peeked at the foggy mirror to see if she presentable.

After making sure she is presentable she said, " You don't have to close your eyes anymore" On cue Ichigo unshielded his eyes, unfortunately seeing her wet and her hair wet slicked back still managed to make him blush.

"I'm so sorry Orihime." He said in his most sincere voice. Orihime nodded awkwardly and scurried to the room where all her clothes where. Ichigo sighed in defeat. So much in making her feel welcome.

...

"Renji, I am sure Rukia can handle an arra…" Rangiku trailed off, not too long ago Rukia had an incident with an arrancar. She understands why Renji would be so worried.

"I know she can, but that's not worries me." He said. They were getting closer to her location, and Rangiku realized what he meant by that, she noticed not one but 6 arrancars approaching Rukia's location. Without a second to waist the two flashed stepped to her location. Rukia jolted back upon their quick arrival.

"Renji?" The petite woman said. It didn't take long for her to realize why the two lieutenant appeared in such a frenzy. Rukia felt the tripled spiritual pressures of the Arrancars before she saw the evil creatures. Renji and Rangiku got in their battle stance, and not a moment too soon the rest of the group joined, Ikkaku; who was thrilled for this battle, Yummichika by his side, and the Captain who seemed focus in completing this mission.

"Alright, there's six arrancars here, do not destroy the bodies" The captain shot Ikkaku an icy glare. " Kill them, but leave their bodies intact"

"Right!" They all said in unison, and with that everyone dispersed into their own battle; conveniently there were six of them and six arrancars.

...

"So you expect me to believe, Orihime's flat, is infested with roaches and she was told to leave by her exterminator for a week, and you offered her a place to stay in the mean time" Isshin said, his tone held a lot of doubt. Ichigo sighed, he knew his father wasn't gullible but, he thought that that explanation was the most practical.

"Yes, and you expect _me_ to believe that you didn't hear the shower running and didn't assume no one was in there. Orihime also told me that she was singing. So you didn't hear her, and went in?" Ichigo said, his tone icy and dangerous. Isshin's eyes widened, and his mind wandered back to earlier today, his face flushed.

"YOU PERVERT!" Ichigo said, noticing his father's flushed face. He served his father a kick in the face that sent the perverse man flying to the wall. Orihime appeared; her hair dried, and put into a messy bun, straggles of hair loosely hang from her face. She wore a white shirt, the white shirt laced with marigolds and blossoms; the shirt hugged her curvy body well. She wore a grey long skirt and plain white flats. Despites it's simplicity her ensemble resonated regally. Everyone stopped talking among themselves upon her entrance.

"Hi everyone," she said, amicably. Isshin who'd been given a kick in the face got up and brushed himself up to welcome Orihime, and apologize.

"Hello Orihime. Again I apologizes for the events that occurred earlier," he said, Orihime nodded. The situation was still too awkward to talk about. The room was quiet for awhile. Yuzu and Karin decided to leave the room to start preparing the table for dinner. Isshin left, catching his son's intent glare. only ones who were left was Ichigo and Orihime. The room so quiet all that could be heard was their even breathing. Orihime fiddled with her fingers, a habit she could not override ever since her brother died. He noticed her fidgeting; seeing her like this reminded him of the time she brought her ill brother to the clinic. She stood in the corner, her eyes heavy from tears and her fingers red from fiddling with them. She was a nervous wreck; like she is now, but what was causing her to be so nervous now? The question rattled in his mind. Was she still shaken up by what happened earlier? Who wouldn't? Ichigo knew asking her the reason to her upped nerves would result in her denying the fact that she was nervous; so he decided not to ask, but the incessant fidgeting drove him nearly mad, and to add to it; the more silence filled the room, the more she toiled her fingers. Her grey eyes shuffling about, not once have they meet with his, he finally decided to ask.

" Orihime, are you okay? Why do you look so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous." Just as he thought, she denied it. He knew her well enough to depict when she was nervous. She can be abnormally odd and ditzy, but he knew her long enough, and been around her long enough to know when something was wrong, and right now something was wrong. The most logical explanation to her behavior would be the trauma from earlier, and that she is still very embarrassed. He knew that if that was the issue it was better to keep that event in the past and never bring it back for the sake of both their sanities.

...

"So we meet again" The foul creature said in his deep scrutiny voice. Her eyes widen in surprise, to her luck; this had been the arrancar that evidently broke her in the inside. She looked to her right, about 200 feet from her, she noticed Renji was deeply focused in his battle. Great. She needed to know he'd be fully focused, and not worrying about her. She looked at her opponent. Deep down she felt her nerves growing. She didn't want to fail a second time, especially with everyone in equidistant from her, they'd end up witnessing her failure, and again Renji would have to step in. She didn't know how many failures and rescues her pride could take. Without dabbling in the arrancars attempt for small talk Rukia threw her first attack.

"Hado 31 Shakaho!" and with that a red ball of condensed energy was fired at the arrancar. Unfortunately for Rukia, the arrancar was good at dodging all Hado attacks. Her best bet was to trap the enemy in a bakudo spell and then use any means of attack on him. She had to do so covertly though, if not, the Arrancar would catch on and evade the trap. There was a small window of opportunity when the arrancar began lauging maniacally. That was his weakness; playing with his prey. Smiling, she advanced forward to the huge beast, and provoked him to attack her. Her small size in contrast to his large sized gave her the advantage of speed; before he could attack her, she swiftly moved aside and appeared behind him. Not a moment to waste she caught him in her trap.

"Bakudo 4 hainawa," an energy rope entagled tightly around the arrancars arms. He had not expected that. The beast struggled in the thick ropes. Having bind the target Rukia quickly released her next attack.

"Hado 4 Byakurai!" A concentrated energy in the form of lightning escaped through her index and middle finger. She heard the monster's screams of agony. The smoke cleared, and to her surprise the arrancar had only a few scratches.

"Is that all?" He chuckled. He broke away from the ropes that entangled him and charged forward. Rukia eluded his first attack, but was unsuccessful in eluding the second, third, and fourth attack. His punches and kicks were much faster than his overall movements, and they held such destructive power, each punch to her body sounded and felt like thunder slicing through her flesh. _thud thud thud. _He was successful with each subsequent punch. Her body was totaled after the fifth punch. The arrancar stopped. Her body unable to withhold itself plummeted to the ground. Her small body fell, hard on the ground creating a small crater. She groaned as she pulled herself up. A bit disoriented at first, but she slowly gained enough strength to stand sturdily. She felt her cheeks swelling up, and she felt her ribs inflamed from the many punches and kicks. She couldn't show her weakness now. She had to suppress the severe pain she was now feeling all over her body. If she showed any kinds of weakness, the other's would notice her spiritual pressure drop, and come to her unneeded rescue. She wiped the debris of blood from her lips. She realize that this was an opponent where she couldn't hold anything back. She unsheathed her zangpakto, Sode No shirayuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like enjoy this chapter?<strong>

**Yes, No, Maybe, Eh?**

**Review pleasee!**

**Stay Tune for Chapter 6: Family Dinner**

**-Did Rukia win her battle between the Arrancar? or will her pride once again be destroyed by another lost (Suspense builder)**

**-Orihime has dinner with Ichigo and his family, out of thanks and respect she bakes them a special after meal dessert...Can you guess what happens from there?**

**-Ichigo wants to find and settle the score with the arrancar who almost killed orihime and he had to let get away.**

**Thank you For reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Family Dinner

**Hey fellow readers. I know I havent updated in awhile but better late then never right? Well I hope you guys liked the ending of Just Friends. And the other project I once mentioned is coming soon. I've been really tied up, lots to do and only 24 hrs a day.**

**DISCLAIMER - I Do not own Bleach, Tite does. **

* * *

><p>"Dance Sode No Shirayuki Some no mai! Tsukishiro!" A small array of light appeared underneath her target and before the arrancar can escape, a thick cylinder of ice bounded him. The cylinder gradually enclosed the monster, freezing him in place. The ice broke into nothing taking along the arrancar. Drained by this, Rukia collapsed to her knees.<p>

"Rukia." His voice somehow comforted her.

"Ren-" Before she could say his name she felt herself go, and all she could see was darkness.

Rukia's eyes opened, disoriented and sore she mulls her self up, and looks around, she was in Kisuke's store, and to her relief she was not alone. Renji sat adjacent to her, his heads leaning back against the wall as he rested. Not wanting to wake him up, she slowly removes the covers on her. Every few seconds her eyes would shift to his to make sure he was still asleep. She pushed herself off the futon and walked to the door.

"And where do you think your going?" Renji said, his eyes still presumably closed. Rukia sighed in defeat this further proves why she would ever excel in the stealth force, with little movements she was able to wake the heaviest sleeper ever.

"I was going to…" She knew he was too smart to believe such a competent lie, but Renji had his own obtuse moments. The room was quiet, and they were alone. Rukia smoothes away the wrinkles of her uniform and makes her way back to the futon.

Finally opening his eyes he said, " I wanted to ask you something," from his tone it was clear whatever question he had for her was pressing. Rukia readied herself for his question, whether she could answer it level headed or not was all dependent on his question.

~·~

Though she denied it, he knew her well enough to know when something was bothering her. She was easy to read, but not easy to understand, that aspect of her both frustrated and intrigued him. Her tears were not always for sadness it was sometimes for joy, her frowns were not always from anger it was sometimes for deep contemplation. She was a girl with many dimensions and through the years she became this down to earth, interesting, and caring girl.

"Do you want to watch T.V," he said, he hastily searches for the remote. Orihime smiled at his frustration from locating the remote—which had been on the top of the TV

"I'd like to, I think there's a new episode of Don Kanonji" She said, excitement now shining in her eyes. Ichigo sighs internally he _hated_ that show. The phoniness was so obvious, but he didn't want to disappoint Orihime. Despite her deep knowledge in hollows and souls her interest in the show never hinders. She was a glass half full kind of person, she saw many things in a positive light.

"I don't think the new episode is tonight," he said, relieved that he wouldn't be forced to watch the stupid show. Ichigo turned the t.v on; he skimmed through the channels briefly pausing and returning to things that seemed almost worthy of time wasting. Orihime sat, her legs knit tightly together.

Annoyed by the lack of entertainment Ichigo turned the T.V off, he hated being inactive. He wanted so badly to go and hunt down the Arrancar who almost killed Orihime, but knowing Orihime she'd object to the idea immediately. So he planned to this when everyone was asleep. Orihime reached for the remote, her eyes meet his, "May I?" She said. Ichigo nods his head slowly. He never had a guest live in house before, especially a girl—well Rukia had done many times, but he wouldn't count her as a guest, more like a soul reaper whose forcefully taken up residents in his closet.

"Do you want anything to drink, Yuzu is making dinner, and it won't be down for another 20 minutes," he said, he didn't think it was necessary to put her in a situation where she had to sit and eat with his family, if he could avoid it himself he would. It be best if he gave her the option of eating in his room instead, before he could bring up the options Orihime got up, she half ran to his room where her suitcases were. She came back out with a big huge book.

"I almost forgot," she flipped through the pages of the large book, " I wanted to bake you guys some cheese and bean paste pie," she said, almost popping in joy. Ichigo suppressed an imminent grimace, not only did the pastry sounded unflattering, it looked disgusting.

In a weak shaky voice laced with fright Ichigo said, "Well, unfortunately we are all lactose intolerant," a lie he had to tell to mind her feelings. Orihime frowned briefly until she turned the page to another pastry.

Her smile returned, "How about this?" She said, licking her lips an emphasis of the "delicious meal" she would bake for them. Ichigo stepped back, this one made the cheese bean paste pie look more endearing.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "You really don't have to." Orihime closed the book with a loud thud.

"Don't worry, I insist. You guys will love it," the auburn haired girl said with such enthusiasm ichigo could not find it in his heart to reject her offer. He slouched back to the couch in defeat.

~·~

Rukia waited patiently for his question, she knew it was a serious question. His eyes staring intently into hers. Her heart stammered against her chest. She took a deep even breath.

"Before the arrancars attacked you had called me on your soul cell, you were about to say something. What was it?" Rukia thought hard, she honestly did not remember what she was going to say to him, and even if the memories of that moment would return to her she would and could not tell him. Whatever she was about to say, it would have been something not meant to be said, since she was interrupted by a swarm of hollows. That had to be the most obvious sign.

She cleared her throat, "I was just going to ask you if you completed the mission" she lied. To her relief, he believed her, and he dropped the issue.

"Well. Since the mission is over…" Renji began, he rose up and walked closer to her. Rukia could feel her heart cadence increase. " We should return the hollow bodies back to the soul society" he finishes. Her heart beat was now even. How could his presence alone, and his indirect words increase the cadence of heart simultaneously. There had to be something wrong with her.

"Yeah. I think…" Her words trailed off, she knew now that their mission was completed she'd have to wait a week or two before following the group, since her duties right now is earth duty. "You guys will have to leave without me," Rukia said, disappointment laced in her voice. She combed straggles of her behind her ears and smiled lightly at him. He smiles back lightly, it was clear he too was disappointed in her not returning with the rest of the group.

"Maybe I can stay here..." He added lightly, with a slight hesitation. Rukia's head jolted up; her eyes meet his. _Did he mean that?_ She mused. She contained herself, she didn't want to look eager, so she said nothing. "...but, as a lieutenant I have big duties" He said, smugly.

"Big duties?" Rukia scoffed. Renji offended by her impervious tone shot her a warning glare. It didn't take long for them to turn a sweet moment into an argument.

"Yes, big duties," Renji said, his tone serious and more defensive. Rukia laughs lightly. She knew he was easily angered, and it was easy tampering with his short-tempered persona. Renji's eyebrows furrow into a menacing scowl. Rukia sighs, she gets up from the futon, she smoothes out the wrinkles from the white kimono she was dressed in.

"Well, before we are at each others neck, I think you should get ready to go back to your _big duties_" she said, she put air quotes when said big duties, this action deepened Renji's anger, and all Rukia could do was laugh at his expected reaction to her mocking.

"Fine, I'll leave you, and let you get back into your soul reaper kimono, and by the way," he got out his soul cell, "You should switch to this model, yours notifies a minute after an arrancar appearance leaving you with no time to prepare." Rukia nods and takes his cell and examines it. She flipped it open, he was right the new model was great. It even had a button to pinpoint an arrancars location before their reitsu appeared.

"Give me yours and you can purchase a new one," she said, with the hand that held the cell she hid it behind her. Renji laughs, it took almost half his pay check to buy this model.

"Your too funny," he reaches to grab the cell from behind her but she swiftly moved back to the corner of the room. A playful smile appeared on her lips. Accepting her challenge Renji sauntered to where she stood. He had on a similar playful smile.

"Give it back, Rukia." He said, slowly. Rukia shakes her head and jumps to a near by chair, even then their height difference was still obvious. Renji still towered over her.

"I think a chappy case will go nice with this color," she said looking at the phone in cogitation.

Renji's eyes widened; just the idea of having such girly decoration on his phone made him grimace. "Oh, Hell no," he swiftly appeared from behind her and grabbed the hand that his phone, but Rukia didn't surrender the phone easily. Her grip tightened on the phone. She jumps into a somersault that prompted him to release his grip on her hand. She lands briskly on another chair. He groans at how stubborn she was being. How childish of her to steal his phone.

"Give it," he reappears behind her, this time he picked her up and mounted her onto his left shoulder.

Rukia stirred aggressively and kicked. "Your not playing fair put me down," she said, struggling from his hold. She uses her knee and kicks him hardly on the chest, the force in her knee kick prodded him to the ground, he landed on the futon on his back. Awkardly enough right on top of him was Rukia. Her hand on either side of his head, and hey his hands wrapped instinctly around her lithe body. A deep shade of pink appeared on both their faces. Rukia's raven hair hangs down, straggles of it condensed on her face due the sweat that was appearing on her forehead. Some hung down gracefully brushing mellifluously on his face.

~·~

Ichigo was in the kitchen helping his sister set the tables, Orihime sat in the living room watching reruns of Don Kanonji. This was the perfect time to warn his sister of the impending disaster once Orihime makes her dessert.

"Karin, Yuzu," he half whispered. Karin with her usual apathetic expression walked over to his brother's calling. Yuzu too busy setting the table up continued working."Yes brother," Yuzu said, she looked up at him briefly. Ichigo slightly bend down to their height level to speak to them. He looks briefly to where Orihime was to make sure she was distracted completely.

"Brace yourselves, Orihime will be mak—" Ichigo stopped abrupty when he didn't hear the obnoxious voice of Don Kanonji anymore. Orihime entered the kitchen with a confused look. Stiffened by her arrival Ichigo forced a smile and finished his sentence with a lie, " Orihime will be making this awesome dish," his voice was far from confident. Orihime oblivious to Ichigo's lie smiled proudly. "I wanted to thank you guys for letting me stay here so I am going to make you some cheese bean paste pie," Karin grimaced at the sound, but before she could make a comment Ichigo elbowed her to the side.

Everyone sat down for dinner, Yuzu served the first meal course. Ichigo could not find his appetite. As they ate, Orihime's dessert was in the oven baking. If only his family knew how queer her food combos where. He didn't mind if his father got a bite, that be his punishment for "accidently" walking in on Orihime.

"So Orihime how did your house get infected with roaches?" Isshin broke the tense silent in the room. Ichigo froze, he forgot to tell Orihime about the cover story, he hoped she catches on fast and come up with a back up story for this fake one he made. To his relief Orihime caught a glimpse of his gestures and went along. She swallows her meal and replied, " I make a lot of meals that attract them, and they got so overwhelming, then one day they ate one of my specially made meals and transfor—"

"Orihime!" Ichigo quickly interjected. She was getting a bit carried away with this fake story, if he didn't know she was so into it she almost believed her own lie. Isshin, Karin and Yuzu looked at her almost intrigued by her story.

"Damn, Ichigo her story was getting real interesting" Isshin groaned, he stabbed his fork in his teriyaki chicken and shoves it in his mouth.

_Ding. _Ichigo felt his heart drop at the sound of the oven timer. That sound was not the sound of a great meal, it was the sound of death. Good thing was his dad was a medical practitioner and this was a clinic, but for her sake he hoped his family suck it up and bare with her cooking and try not to be blunt or rude about it. He didn't want to think on how crushed she'd be if they'd die instantly from the foul taste of this dessert.

"That must be my dessert," Orihime practically jumped out of her seat to the oven. Ichigo smacks a fist onto his forehead and glides and slowly down his face, the fist unfolds once reaching the edge of her chin pulling his lower lip dramatically. Isshin watches his son distress, almost entertained by it. Orihime places a heaping plate of what looked like to be the devils plate of food. Cheese burying the layer of bean paste. It all looked like a deadly messy concoction.

"Don't dig into fast," Orihime giggles, she takes a knife from the side and cut everyone a generous slice. For some reason she was a bit too generous with Ichigo's slice, all to his dismay. "One for Karin and Yuzu," She places a plate in front of them, Yuzu forces a smile, while Karin just stared at the food with a nauseous look on her face. Orihime cut another piece for Ichigo's dad, Isshin's eyes widened dramatically at the food.

"Ichigo did you tell Orihime we are all lactose intolerant." Isshin coincidently had the same lie as his son. Orihime smiled, she could tell Isshin was lying but not for the reason for avoiding her food, she assumed it was just an inside joke; lactose intolerant could just mean they can't tolerate not divulging in dairy.

"Oh Mr. Kurasaki, you don't have to be modest." Orihime said. She finally cuts herself a heaping piece. Everyone in the table excluding Orihime grabbed their fork slowly afraid of the meals aftereffect.

"Prepare the puking bucket," Isshin whispered to his son. Ichigo not wanting to puke from the first bite decided to dab his tongue cautiously on a small piece of the pie. The rest of the family watched incredulously as Orihime dived into her plate of pie. The fork still had not reached ichigo's tongue, and when it did his face distorted into a face that can only be made from chewing on a unsweetened lime. If only a dab could cause so much damage to his tongue what would a whole bite do—or any subsequent bites.

Karin crossed her arms and looked distastefully at the dessert, speaking on everyone's behalf she says, " This looks deadly," everyone looked up in complete shock. Isshin scolded his daughter, but in the back of his mind he was relieve that she had let the truth out for them. Ichigo turned Orihime.

"Oh, so you guys really are lactose intolerant," Orihime said, a bit embarrassed. She assume Isshin was being modest when he said he was lactose intolerant. She didn't think they really were.

"What?" Ichigo said confused. How could she assume that from Karin' comment? Orihime sighed, she knew all this cake couldn't go a waste so she decided to save it for Renji, Rukia and Rangiku.

"I'll wrap it up and save it for Rukia, Renji and the others," Ichigo couldn't help but suppress his laugh, just imagining the expression on Renji's face when he is forced to dealt with Orihimes food.

"Yeah, Renji loves cheese bean paste pie," Ichigo said, seeing orihimes face light up with that comment lightened his guilt a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it...<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Stay tune for the next chapter : Arrancar Hunt**

**- Renji and Rukia are caught in an awkward embarassing position by their friends...What do they have to say for themselves?**

**- Ichigo finally finds time to go hunt the arrancar after dinner. unbeknownst to him, Orihime follows. **

**-Orihime develops paralyzing fear...will her fear hinder her from being there for Ichigo?**

**-With everyone from Captains Hitsugayas group back to the Soul society..excluding Rukia. Rukia left behind, she begins to miss a specific person, and decides to give him a call without reason. Its no mystery who she missed. Find out what she says when she calls him...Suspense builder**

**STAY TUNE!**


	7. Chapter 7 Arrancar Hunt

**Hey guys heres the latest chapter of the mission hope you enjoy it...sorry for the late update...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach**

***btw**

**~~~ that just indicates setting/scene change...(Transitions)**

* * *

><p>It wasn't the fact they were practically on top of each other, inches away, leaving a small chasm of space between them. That wasn't the issue, the issue was the emotions that were surfacing—the feelings, but that's not all; to add to that, ikkaku and the rest of the group had just walked in and witnessed them on top of each other.<p>

"Ahem." Renji cleared his throat, embarrassed. Rukia jumped off of him and brushed herself off. Their friends looked on, waiting for an explanation. "Here's your cellphone," Rukia tossed it to him evading his stare. She was embarrassed, the position they were in; how could they explain that to their friends.

Renji sat up, he was equally embarrassed but he hid his better than squeeled, everyone grimaced at the cacophonous sound. Ikkaku walked forward giving Renji a teasing grin, Renji shot him a warning glare but knowing Ikkaku that wouldn't stop him from saying what was on his mind. "So why was she on top of you?" Ikkaku questioned. It was obvious why she was but Renji couldn't find the words to explain this awkward position. Rukia stood in the corner gnawing at the second ligament of her thumb, her heartbeats were so fast they became a soft hum.

"I fell," she finally said, " On top of him, I was feeling a bit unstable and I fell and he caught me and then he fell" Everyone looked at her with a look of doubt but her story seemed more logical than what they were assuming. Rangiku narrowed her eyes, but before urging on her Captain ordered everyone to prepare to leave.

Rukia sighed a sigh of relief, Renji saw her; he wondered why she didn't tell the truth. The truth was merely her jacking his phone and him trying to get it from him; nothing was wrong about that. It wasn't like they were doing anything inappropriate. She meet with his stare and forced out a smile.

Dinner was a close call for Ichigo, to his relief Orihime's feeling wasn't hurt, and his family didn't have to endure the lethal dessert Orihime made. Everyone was now off on their own, Orihime was unpacking some of her things. This was the perfect time for Ichigo to go hunt that Arrancar.

Orihime sat on the floor, she looked around. She still couldn't believe tonight she'd be sleeping in Ichigo's bedroom. His bed a modest size near the window. The shides concealed fragment of the early moon. She pulled herself up from the floor. She walked up to the window to open the shades letting in the remaining fragments of the moon. Indeed, it was a beautiful night, the moon in the center of the sky adorned by the trillions of stars. Orihime sat down and gazed at it for a long time, it was then her eyes caught a moving figure—a moving figure of someone—a soul reaper. She squinted her eyes to see who this person was. It wasn't until the fluorescent moon light caught his orange hair did she know it was Ichigo.

He was in his Soul uniform, and he was sprinting off roofs, he seemed to be in a hurry his speed was barely conceivable for her eyes. She knew whatever it was he would at some point need her help, so without a moment to waste she opened the window enough to jump out. It was a reckless thing for her to do and if Tatsuki was here she'd scold her head off, but when someone she deeply cared about was in the line of danger, she'd do all the reckless thing in the book.

Rukia finished dressing herself, she was out of the store and now walking aimlessly around Kakura town; she would leave here soon after completing her sanctioned mission and once she returned to the Seireitei she would have to confront Renji, she never did properly thank him for saving her life, and that was because her pride got in her way. It got in the way of many things, and she was tired of letting it control her life, and she knew now her biggest enemy weren't hollows, arrancars, or Aizen, in the line of danger her biggest enemy was herself.

She looked up and to her surprise she saw Ichigo running. Whatever it was it seemed urgent, he was in his soul reaping uniform and a determined expression plastered on his face. She knew if she went after him that would only cause him trouble, but she couldn't help but worry. Orihime was now conflicted; her friend was probably going to put himself in harms way and he could eventually need her help but she couldn't help but feel a bit of fear. What happened to her that afternoon left a permanent fear in arrancars. The way the evil creature callously tossed her away like unwanted trash if not for Ichigo she would not be here right now, and that alone was enough to scare her stiff. Ichigo was moving at a fast rate and she assumed with that look on his face he was going after something that posed a threat, but that wasn't all; though his expression marked anger and determination, she couldn't help but think that the anger in his face was more than that, revenge, possibly. If she were right, if he was going after the arrancar to avenge her. She was every bit involved in this fight. She had to be there and aid him.

The air was calm. The moon pitched over a tall building. Bright fluorescent light from the moon glared of the walls of glass. It was quiet, the subtle sound of the breeze whiffing pass the summer leaves. The arrancar—or any hollows around. Ichigo slapped a hand to his face and slid down, annoyed, he knew he should really learn to sense spiritual pressure. It be a game of cat and mouse tonight if he didn't concentrate.

"Ichigo…" Orihime voice yelled, she was running towards him. Her red fiery hair twisting and swishing in the wind. Her face pained but determined.

Ichigo confused said, " Orihime." He said. "What are you doing here?"

Orihime finally reaching him smiled shyly. She knew he'd protest and argue on the idea of her staying, but despite her sweet, docile nature, she would never step aside if it meant she'd lose someone dear to her. Ichigo noticed the affirm stance she took when she reached him, and arguing with her was redundant, she made her mind."You came to help?" A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. That's as close as a smile he could produce before an imminent battle. A smile appeared on her face, relieved, he didn't force her back to the house.

…

Grabbing her soul cell, which at times of danger can be used also as a communicative device, she dialed the number to Renji's. Three rings until he finally answered with a not amused, almost annoyed tone. Rukia assumed from that tone he'd probably got scolded for doing something wrong during his mission. "Renji…" She hated that her voice came out a bit to excited at his voice. With a different more subtle tone she added, " I called to ask you something." His voice on the other line had also changed to when he realized it was Rukia. "What is it?" He said, from the other line. Rukia lied, she really only called to thank him, but her nerves mangled with her mind and somehow produced that.

Quickly thinking of something she said, "What area did you and Rangiku encounter the arrancar…" Her lie smooth as liquid.

On the other line Renji answered, his tone indifferent. " You were there Rukia…I don't really remember."

"Well you should" She scolded, switching the phone to the other ear. Her eyes shoot up to the sky, as she listens to his rant on how calling him for scolding him only brings down the spiritual rating service down on his expensive new phone.

"Well maybe—" She cuts herself off. So caught up with bickering with him she forgot the real reason why she stopped and called him. She once again was letting her pride get the best of her.

"Renji…" Her tone cooled. Renji who had been ranting on the other line was hushed by her abrupt change of tone.

"I really called to." She paused and squeezed her eyes shut, opening them she finished, " Thank you. Thank you for saving me, twice, and thank you for being there for me when I was at my weaknest." If you asked her that had been the best proclamation of thank you ever said, but, thinking of that would only decrease the sincerity in her voice. So she didn't mention it.

She could tell he was surprised by random thank you through the other line, but before the silence added any more awkward tension he said, "No problem."

"Well…I have a city to clear of hollows so…" She twirled her hair, and quickly released the strand of hair, noting that was too primitive and cliché for a fighter like her.

"I'll leave you too then." Said Renji on the other line. With that the call was ended. Rukia felt a dull feeling after ending their call. She sat on the edge of a building, before her was the dark indigo sky painted with trillions of stars, and the full bright moon moving subtly shedding it's translucent around the town. The streets were empty, almost, few straggles of people walked around, but none to many.

She sighed, boredom overtook her quickly when the sound of crickets danced around in her ear. Solemnly she jumped of the edge, landing gracefully on the latch to the second flat of the building. She pulled out her soul cell, and this time using it as a scanner. No spiritual pressure. The night was practically dead.

Orihime leaned on a wall, all instructions to Ichigo, to stay clear of him to stay safe. She hated the idea of being in the sidelines. She wanted to be by his side, like Rukia is sometimes. She couldn't say she wasn't jealous, and maybe it's because she tried very hard to suppress it all. Very hard.

Ichigo stood In the middle of the street. His back was turned away from Orihime, but in front of him, stood a building with glass obscure enough to reflect with the help of the full moon a vivid display of him, and what stood behind him. A vivid display of Orihime. Her eyes seemed far off, like she was cogitating something, something that troubled her. He couldn't guess what could be so troubling that distorted her lips into a fine line. Maybe she was thinking of how he had forced her into the sidelines, but he meant nothing of it. He didn't want what happened earlier to happen again. He unconsciously winced at the flashback. Her body being thrown so callously, if he didn't catch her…He couldn't think about it anymore. He continued studying her until his soul badge began blinking. Snapping out of his own thoughts he jumped to higher ground. It wasn't a hollow, it was too strong to be a hollow. It was definitely an Arrancar.

Orihime felt the strong spiritual pressure approaching. She felt her heart beat increase, it sunk to her stomach. The air in her lungs escaped into a yell. Warning Ichigo, "Ichigo, It's coming from the North."

Ichigo nodded and headed closer to the North. He pulled Zangestsu from its sheath. The wide long zangpakto caught a gleam of the moon lights. The Arrancar did appear from the north, and it was the same Arrancar.

The arrancar smiled a nasty grin when he noticed Ichigo, Zangestu in hand, ready to battle.

"So we meet again." Said the arrancar with a deep rooted voice. He inclined his head to make a close eye to eye contact with his rival. Ichigo's scowl deepened at the monsters arrogance.

Orihime backed into the wall, her shoulders shaking, her small hands tremble in each other. The monster looked like a giant gargoyle on top of the building. The moon behind him, his body darkened as the light bounced passed him. She could only make out his shape from the angle she stood, she could not identify his face, but she didn't need to. She could tell this monster, coincidentally, was the same arrancar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter...<strong>

**Please review. I won't know what you think if you dont **

**Stay tune for Victor of Pride**

**-Ichigo has the upper hand in his fight between the arrancar, but will he able to mantain it.**

**-Orihime fears that she will not be of good use**

**-Captain meeting...Captain Kurotsuchi has discovered something. The arrancars do have something to do with Aizen**


End file.
